Burn Me To Nothing
by MaxRide16
Summary: Loki has always been there for Max, and she loves him like crazy. But when he leaves saying he hates and finds another, more perfect girl, she becomes heartbroken. But then a certain soldier tries to win her heart and teaches her to love again, and Max finds herself falling for his the man from Brooklyn. But then Loki returns, asking for forgiveness... What's a girl to do? Loki/OC
1. Tell Me Why

Those eyes. How I loved those emerald green eyes so very, very much.. But now, they were as hard as stone; showing no emotion. Not an ounce. All I saw was hate, pain, and loathing. Eyes that once told me everyday that they loved me. That love seemed lost.

"What do you _mean _that you're _leaving_?" I said barely above a whisper.

The words he had just spoken weren't registering in my mind. They couldn't be true. I _know _they weren't.

Loki's jaw tightened, and his hand clenched into a fist. His figure easily towered over mine, but I did not falter. I would not give in and show weakness at a desperate time like this. I had to keep my head held high, my voice firm. But ever so slowly, my grip on doing so was weakening. His words were like hot knives searing into my soul.

"Are you so simple minded you cannot comprehend what I am saying? I am leaving you. You are no longer of use to me," Loki spoke a-matter-of-factly. He turned his back on me, and his black hair blew softly in the wind. My heart was being pulled, ripped, crushed, and shattered all at once.

"Use of me..? Am I no more than just an object to you?"

I stared at him, trying not to hyper-ventilate. Sucking in a breath, I took a step forward and reached out nimble fingers to gently grasp his arm. But as soon as my fingers brushed the fine cloth and metal, his hand slapped mine away. I cradled my hand against my chest and stared at him as he glared down at me.

"_Never_ touch me _again, _you mewling quim." He snapped, his teeth bared.

Just a week ago, he was cradling me in his arms and whispering promises of love in my ear. What happened since then..? He just disappeared for a few, then returned and refused to look at me.

"Loki, _please. _Tell me what I did! Let me fix what I've done... I-"

"You just haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

He laughed, but there was no humor in it. Loki turned back to face me, a sadistic smile forming on his perfect godly features.

"You are a _mortal. _An _ant. _And I am a god. You are _beneath me. _You will age, wither, and eventually die... While I am immortal. I can do better than the likes of you," He said, pacing back and forth.

"So... B-Basically what you're saying is..."

"_Now _you are finally beginning to see what is going on.."

"But... All those things you said... What we _did..._ Loki, you can't be serious about this!" I cried. I wrapped my arms around myself in a futile attempt to stop the pain that was forming in my chest. And with each word that passed from his lips, the more I died inside.

"I am. But as the gracious man I am, I spare you this one gift," Loki mused. He walked over to me, his eyes boring into mine; his warm breath on my face. "You shall never see me again. In time, you shall forget about me and move on in life. The Captain seems to fancy you enough. You are rather fortunate that men flock to you as they do."

"I don't _want _Steve. _I want you, Loki! I LOVE you!"_

But my words might as well have been thrown to deaf ears, because he ignored me entirely.

"Humans fall in and out of love all the time. You'll fall in love with The Captain after awhile and forget about me. I have grown tired of you.."

"No, I won't. You're the only one for me, Loki... Don't leave me..." I begged.

"Max, you and I aren't perfect for each other... Which is why I'm leaving. Perhaps I shall find another girl I like. Maybe a brunette or a red-head. And a lot less mouthy and annoying."

It was becoming hard to breathe. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I was frozen. And I was scared that if I even did move, I would collapse onto the ground.

I swallowed hard. "I don't believe you," I chocked.

Loki's head tilted to the side, and a small frown played along his lips. "You don't? Is that what shall make you _finally _let go if you see me with another girl?"

I straightened my posture best I could, and glared at him through blurry eyes. "Yes."

"Then so be it," He said as he turned on his heels and began to walk away. My Loki was leaving.

"_Loki Laufeyson!" _I yelled. He stopped in his tracks.

"Yes?" Loki sighed in an irritated voice.

"If you walk away... If you leave me... And I _do _find someone else... I won't take you back. I won't abandon them like that," I sobbed, my hands clenched into fists at my sides.

He looked over his shoulder and glanced at me. "That's fine. Because I will not be seeking you out again anyway. Goodnight and farewell, Max."

I stared in disbelief as he began to walk away. It took me a moment to realize he could disappear at any moment, I could not- no -_would not _lose him like this! Was he so willing to give me up like this? Every smile, laugh, hug, and kiss that we shared... Was it all just another beautiful lie I had lost myself in? Another one of Loki's tricks? He is the Prince of Lies, and God of Mischief, but...

Without hesitation, I began to sprint towards him. _No, no, no, no, NO! _My vision was beyond blurred at this point, and the pain in my chest was almost utterly unbearable. Did I _really _disgust him...? It was a lie. It HAD to be!

"_Loki!"_ I cried, as I stretched out my arms and jumped forward. But even though I thought I would crash into him... All I met was air, and I crashed into the ground. I laid there for a few moments and let the pain from falling drain out, and forced myself up and looked around wildly. I saw nothing but blurred shapes, but I did not sense him at all. "Loki...?" I whispered.

Silence.

"Loki?" I yelled. I scrambled to my feet frantically rubbed my eyes. It wasn't much, but it helped my vision in some ways. There was no one around. Just me, my back porch, my house, and the woods. He wouldn't... He's bluffing...

I ran inside my house and ran to my room. The bed was made, and everything was normal... Except there was no sign of Loki. At all. All the clothes I bought him, the emerald necklace he had given me, the picture I had taken of us a few months ago... Gone. All gone. Like he had never existed, or had even been here. In a broken sob, I ran over to my bed and threw myself onto it. I pulled my pillow over to me and buried my face inside, not caring if I looked like a mess. The tears didn't seem to stop no matter how much I wanted to. I wanted to scream, to somehow release the pain that was building every second, but it didn't.

Loki, my sweet Loki... My dear friend, and love- was gone. Just like that.

_Why, Loki... What did I do? Why do you hate me now? Why did you _leave _me? Do you not care? Do you not _love _me? What have I done to deserve this...? Please, please, Loki... Come back... Don't leave me like this. _

There was a knock at my door. At first, a glimmer of hope sparked in my chest, and I looked up from my now very damp pillow.

"Hello? Max? Are you home?"

Steve. I gritted my teeth and started bawling into my pillow again. Why won't he go AWAY? He's one of the main causes of this.. I didn't _want _to see him or even _talk _to him!

I heard the unlocking of my front door. _Oh yeah.. I gave him and Tony a key for whenever they wanted to visit me. _I really regret that now. I heard his foot-steps down the hall, and I heard my door open. I heard my door open, and I winced. There was a soft gasp and a shuffling across the floor. A gentle hand rested on my shoulder.

"Max? Max? What happened? Are you are? Max, come on, talk to me," Steve urged.

I looked up from my pillow into those concerned sky-blue eyes. I wanted to yell at him, tell him to leave, but I barely had the strength to move. "S-Steve.." I whimpered.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my back and under my knees. Before I could even cry out, I was pressed against a muscular chest. Steve re-adjusted and one arm wrapped around me, while the other stroked my hair gently. He made soft cooing sounds and he rocked us back and forth. I let out a strangled sob as I found myself clinging to him. "I.. S-Steve..."

"Shh," He whispered, "calm down, Max."

His hand suddenly stopped stroking my hair and I felt his fingers brush my hair away from my face, while then using his thumb to stroke away my tears. He placed his middle and index finger under my chin, and tilted my head up. I pulled away, not being able to look at him.

"Max." Steve said firmly, taking on his military voice. "Max, what happened? Look at me. What happened?"

Blinking back tears, I looked up at him boy-ish face. "Loki," I gasped.

"Alright... What about him? Is he hurt? Did he hurt _you?_"

"He... He..."

Steve frowned. "He what?"

"He's... He's gone..."

And that's when I lost it. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed pathetically into his shoulder. But as soon as the words left my lips- the last bit of my sanity shattered. My insides were completely destroyed. My heart ached, and with each pulse I felt like death was growing stronger by the minute. I wanted to desperately to die. Were there Norse gods of Death in Asgard? Like there was a Hades in Greek?

I didn't know. And I didn't care. I just sobbed my heart out.

Steve held me tightly. "Shhh, it's okay, Max. I'm here. He'll be back, I'm sure."

Oh, Steve. Always the optimistic one.

"N-No... He's n-n-never coming b-ack... H-He h-h-hates m-me..."

"Did he tell you this?"

"Y-Yes.."

His grip on me tightened, and for a minute I thought about him snapping me in half. Who knows, with his super-human strength, he _could. _I debated for a moment on asking him to kill me, but being the noble soldier that Steve was, he would never even consider the act. No matter how much I would plead and beg for death.

Steve said something, but I didn't hear it. I was zoned out now. The pain was to much. My face was wet, my limbs drained of their energy, and my soul sucked from my very being. Did all gods do this? Run around leaving scars, and collecting hearts of the ones that they claimed they 'loved' so dearly...? I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that, but it lingered there.

I went limp in Steve's arms, and closed my eyes as drowsiness took over. Before I feel asleep, one thought crossed my mind.

_Maybe if any gods out there ARE merciful... Maybe they will let me die in my sleep..._

Steve's gripped on me lessened, and I felt him lay me down on my mattress and pull a blanket over me. A soft hand whipped away the tears on my face, and kissed my forehead softly.

"Goodnight, Max," a voice whispered as I began to drown off into oblivion.


	2. Already Gone

I had no dreams that night. And there was absolutely one thing I knew for sure when I woke up.

Cold. I felt very cold. I winced, and pulled my pillow close against my chest pulled my legs close to me. Why was I so cold? Loki normally kept me warm in the morning. He would wrap his arms around me, and press against me as close as possible. Sometimes when he would wake before me, he would run his long fingers through my hair and place kisses on my throat. It was one of the most amazing sensations. His warm lips placing sweet, passionate kisses on my neck.

So... Why was Loki not against me? Was he still asleep?

Sighing, I stretched my arm out across the bed. My hand searched for his, but all I found was a flat, cold side of the mattress. Nothing. Where was he? I rolled on my side. I felt no weight on his side. Lifting my head from the pillow, I forced my eyes open and looked around for him. My eyes burned, but I could still see. Loki was no where to be seen.

"Loki?" I called softly. I waited for his response, a noise... Something. But there was only a deafening silence that rang loudly in my ears. And that pain in my chest returned in tenfold when all the memories from yesterday flooded back into my mind while tears leapt into my eyes. Of course Loki would not be in bed. He hated me, didn't he? He didn't want me touching him... So why would he be in my bed after saying all that? I had prayed it was a dream. When it was very much a harsh reality.

I didn't try to stop the tears. I just let them pour from my eyes and down my face. My breathing was quiet, and anyone who came in my room would probably think I was still asleep. But the pain I was in...

Muffled voices came from outside my room. Two of which I knew very well. I could hear Steve's calm and firm voice replying to one of a very sarcastic and humorous nature. One voice that I knew very well and always seemed to make me smile even on the worst days. The Man of Iron, Tony Stark. We had immediately hit it off and become best of friends. He considered me as his party buddy, and would often ask me and Loki to go out on the town with him when Pepper wasn't around. He had become a big-brother figure to me, and I loved him a lot. I wanted to go out and hug, but I probably looked like a mess.

Dragging myself out of bed, I marched into the bathroom and stripped myself down from my clothes and turned on the shower. Once the water had warmed to my liking and slipped inside. The warm water felt good against my skin. In a way, it almost felt like I was washing away some of the hurt, the pain I was feeling... The large, hallow pit in the certain of my chest... I was whole, yet hollow. I felt my own tears mix with the water rushing down my face. Memories flashed through my head like a old movie. Loki, smiling at me lovingly. Loki, wrapping his arms around me protectively before hiding his face in my hair. Loki, who had kissed me so sweetly yet so passionately. Loki, who glared at me and claimed he hated me and had never loved me.

I turned the water off and climbed out, tears still running down my eyes. I felt cold now, and my eyes were beginning to sting and my head pounding. I wrapped my towel around me and tried my hair off, along with my wild mop of hair. Climbing into a new pair of clothes, I began brushing out all the tangles I had gained and what not. My tears had stopped for now and my face didn't seem read, but my eyes had turned a startling shade of ice-blue. As they always do when I cry.

_Why have you been crying? _A beautiful angelic voice asked in my head.

Ignoring the voice, I walked out of my bathroom and room. I hesitated for a minute, before walking into the kitchen. Steve and Tony were talking in hushed voices now. Apparently they didn't want me hearing anything.. Well, whatever. I walked into view, and Tony had an apple in his hand and took a chunk out of it, while Steve just glowered at him. When Tony saw me, his soft chocolate brown eyes widened happily and he threw his arms wide open.

"Oh, my sweetheart!" He exclaimed through a mouth full of apple. Tony shuffled around the counter and swaggered over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. Even though his mood seemed happy, by how tight he was hugging me was saying, "Oh, sweetheart... I'm so sorry. It's gonna be okay". Wrapping my arms tightly around his torso, I buried my face into his shoulder as Tony gently swayed us both from side to side.

"Tony..." I whispered quietly.

"Shh, Max," Tony replied softly, "we'll talk later when we're away from Goodie-Two-Shoes."

Steve narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "I'd slap you, but then that would be animal abuse."

"I'd like to help you out, Steve. Which way did you come in?"

"You are the most self-centered, annoying bastard I have ever met-"

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who actually gives a damn." Tony shot back.

Running a hand through his sunshine blonde hair, Steve straightened his posture and let out a frustrated grunt. "You know what? Forget it, there's no arguing with you." Tony grinned, the released me from his hold and went back to munching happily on his apple. Steve then turned his attention to me while his expression softened. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"As okay as one can be when their heart is ripped out."

His cheeks turned red and Tony broke in. "_Well _are you hungry, Max? We can scramble up some eggs and fix some toast. Or maybe I can take you out for whatever you want. Oh! We could go to that Shawarma place. Remember, Steve? Remember when we Shawarma'd? Oh, that was good. I vote we do it again sometime.. When was that? After fighting the Chitauri?"

I gave Tony a small smile. "Starky, I'm not really hungry... Thank you for the offer."

"Are you sure, Max?" Steve asked.

"I'm sure.. I'm not really in the eating mood."

With those words I made my way out of the kitchen and into the living room where I curled up on the couch. I brought my legs to my chest. Then I found Tony plopped down next to me. Still munching happily on his apple.

"So," he began casually, "what happened?"

"I am.. mortal. He claims he never loved me," I whisper.

Tony raised an eyebrow at me, then examined his apple as if it was some sort of new machine he was figuring on how to take apart and re-create it into something utterly brilliant.

"By the way you two were always clinging to each other and sucking your faces off, I could say otherwise," Tony mused.

My face burned, but I didn't say anything. We _were _always practically joined at the hip. Then Tony leaned over and asked, "But my question is... did you love him?"

There was a disturbance in my chest and I sucked in a breath. My heart was suddenly being pulled, torn, ripped, shredded, burned, and crushed all at the same time. Why would Tony even ask that?

"Yes... with all my heart and soul," I said. Or at least I think I did. I didn't hear anything leave my lips.

Tony gave me one of his killer smiles, wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and planted a wet sloppy kiss on my forehead. "Alright, sweetheart. You know my number. If you need anything, just call me. I don't want the Capsicle to have you _all _to himself," He said giving and eyebrow wriggle. I giggled, as he gave me one more kiss and pulled away and I hid my face in a pillow. I didn't want Tony to see me cry.

With that, I listened as Tony walked out the room. I heard him give some smart remark towards Steve, and then the door slammed shut. Now I was stuck with him. The man who I was slightly beginning to hate. I hated him because Loki thought that I should be paired with him. Hot tears were emerging. Anger, sadness, longing, and more boiled in my blood.

Suddenly his face entered my mind. Along with his flawless smile, laugh, and emerald green eyes. And I had to hold back a sob. Pressure was suddenly applied to the end of the couch, and I shuddered.

"So... Wanna watch a movie or something?" Steve asked.

I remained silent. He didn't deserve my attention.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Steve grabbed the remote - it took him a few times, but he finally found the power button - and turned on the TV. Naturally, he turned it on to 'I Love Lucy' and what not. I was debating on asking him what he was doing here, and why he hadn't left with Tony, but apparently Tony had asked Steve to stay and watch over me. I wished it was Tony, because at least I enjoyed his company. Unlike the perfect man-made experiment.

I didn't even care. Let him stay, so my anger can boil over and I can snap at him. Tell him how much I hate him. How much I never want to see his face ever again. There was only one place I could escape him. My dreams. So I dreamed. But oh, how I wish I hadn't.

* * *

It was so beautiful. I was in a forest, full of flowers. The bright sun peeked through the trees while warming my skin. I felt so happy and care-free, I didn't even remember what had happened. Laughing, I spun around in circles; the flowers tickling my ankles. I was in paradise. I walked over to a small stream and looked down in the water and gasped.

My hair had been pulled back and fixed into a braid, with a array of flowers decorating it. My eyes had been painted, and gold was there for a sort of eye-shadow. Even my lips had been painted red. Was this actually me? Surely not. I was _not _this pretty. But then again, this was a dream. Dreams are MEANT to be this crazy. Suddenly, there was a laugh. Not a goofy laugh, this laugh was pure and beautiful. Like angels up in heaven singing _hallelujah _kind of laugh. I turned around, and my heart almost stopped beating in my chest. There he was. My Loki.

His hair had been smoothed back, while he wore his normal black and green attire. One his killer smiles were plastered on his face and I felt like melting.

"Loki," I breathed.

"Max, my darling," He purred in a seductive voice. He held his arms wide in a beckoning manner. "Come to me."

He didn't have to tell _me _twice. I scrambled over to him and flung myself into his arms. He was solid, warm... _real. _I did not phase through him. I hide my face into the side of his neck while breathing in his scent and holding onto him tightly. I feared if I loosened my grip, he would disappear. One of his arms wrapped itself firmly around my waist while the other ran through my hair. His very _touch _gave me life.

"Loki.." I whispered, leaning up and showering his face in kisses. He tasted so sweet.

He chuckled and let his hand gently grasp my chin to make my gaze meet his. "And why am I being showered with such attention? What honor is this? Hmm?"

"I.."

"Ehe, no need to explain, Max. I understand. I love you too, my angel. With all that I am." Loki let go of my of chin and grasped one of my hands, and brought it down to rest at over his heart. "Forever and always," He whispered, before leaning in and capturing my lips in his. I might as well have died. He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, and I let out a moan as I felt myself growing weak at his very touch. His arm around my waist released me and his hand was now entangled in my hair. My skin was crawling in pleasure, and my chest felt full of butterflies.

Never did I want this moment to end. But I was growing light-headed and I needed air. Pulling away, I blinked a few times and began to smile when I felt all the blood drain from my face. Loki was no longer holding me. I wasn't looking into emerald green eyes. I was looking into baby-sky blue eyes instead. It was Steve who was now holding me. He gave me a smile then frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong, Max?"

"_Get AWAY from me!_" I screamed, jumping away from him and staring at him in horror. There was a flash of black out of the corner of my eye, and I turned to see Loki standing a few feet away. His fists were clenched, his nostrils flaring, and his eyes holding untold rage. Loki suddenly morphed into a large black horse. The horse let out a deafening scream as it reared and pawed at the air before running off into the woods. "Loki, wait! Come back!"

Without a second though I began running off in the direction he had bolted. The temperature dropped dramatically now and my skin was covered in cold bumps, and the skins had turned a dark grey. Even the wind was now whistling and howling in my ears. Why? Why had Loki not given me a chance to explain? Did he NOT see me jerk away from Steve?

Suddenly, I saw him. His back was turned to me, but even now I could see his clothes had been torn to shreds and his body looked badly battered. Loki then turned around and I wanted to scream. His lips had been sewn together, and blood pouring down his mouth. Almost like a horror film that your friends dragged you into seeing even though you didn't even WANT to see it in the first place. And then his voice rang out loudly in my skull.

_May you forever rot, you miserable wretch. _

I screamed, and my world went dark. And the scene changed. It was pure darkness all around me, except for one spotlight. Which _he_ was standing in. He stared at me. A cold and heartless stare that tore me to pieces on the inside.

"I... Loki, please, hear me out," I began in a pleading voice. But then I stopped, and my heart was suddenly in my throat.

She was beautiful. One of the most beautiful girls I had ever laid eyes on. She was so small compared to Loki's tall frame, but her beauty made up for it. Her skin was smooth, flawless, and pale. Just like Loki's. Long brown hair cascaded down her back in long thick waves so perfect I think almost any girl would kill for her. But one feature stood out about her the most which was the most impressive about her. Perfect golden eyes. The were full of pride and power. I knew she had to be a goddess of Asgard.

Loki entwined his fingers through hers and looked down at her lovingly... The look he gave her... I thought those looks were only for me...

"Sigyn," He breathed and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

My heart seemed to shatter, and I felt myself begin to fall... fall...

* * *

"Max? Max? Max! Max, please, wake up! MAX!"

My shoulders were being shook. Hard. My face felt wet, my breathing was labored, and I was shaking violently. My hands grasped at the wrists shaking me while my eyes shot open. Steve was looking down at me with a panicked expression, his face slightly white. Sucking in gulps of air I allowed myself to go limp and let the tears flow.

So now apparently not even my dreams were safe. Great.

"Max, are you alright?" A worried Steve asked. He was such a mother hen, wasn't he?

"Oh no, Steve. Me sobbing in pain is a sigh of me being Jim Dandy," I replied sarcastically.

He didn't take my hint.

"I'm calling Tony," He said, getting up and heading for the phone.

"Oh no you are _not_," I snapped venomously, and he froze and winced.

That was all I needed. Was Steve calling Tony and then Tony being worried sick out me and insisting I stay at his place... Then again, that would be the better option. Since I'd be away from Steve and all. Great. _Now _what do I do? Groaning, I used my arm to cover my eyes.

"I want my Nutella," I moaned. "Comfort food, it is. And I want it. Now."

Steve blinked. "Uh, what?"

"Nothing, Steve... Nothing... Just leave me alone..."

"But..."

"_Please_, Steve... I... I want to be alone..."

Steve stared at me for a moment with a hurt expression, before walking out of the living room. Good... I'm glad he's gone... Forcing myself up, I walked into my bedroom and laid down on my bed. How? How was I going to do it? How was I going to go on in life without Loki? He was the one I had planned to spend the rest of my days with, but...

_You are a mortal. You will wither and die. _

And then there was that girl... The goddess. How could I compete with someone so utterly perfect? What was I..? I was nothing special. I wasn't ugly, but nor was I a face that you could look at and remember. He could do better than someone like me... Maybe he DID have reason to hate me... To leave me... I had read many stories about Gods coming down to earth and wooing mortals, pretending to love them, and then leaving them. I hadn't believed them before. But now I do. I wish I had listened to them.

Would it be possible for me to find someone else to love besides Loki...? I don't know... I doubt... But each day is a new obstacle in life.

Time to get up and face it.

* * *

**Wow. None of you can even IMAGINE how surprised I was when I got all those faves and stuff! O_o Seriously, guys. Thank you! It means a lot! I thought thi was... Gonna get zero attention. Since, y'know, people hate LokiXOC stuff most of the time. But again, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this. Just no this: The more reviews/faves, the faster I will update. So.. That's normally how I work. I need fuel to work off, people! Anyway, review. XD Thanks guys!  
**


	3. Be Mine

Lights glittered in the city below like small diamonds. Cars traveling to their destination, people walking in the cold streets. Each day grew colder as the days of December were coming closer and closer. It had been several months seen I had seen Loki last. He had kept his promise. I have not seen him since he left. My chest still hurt, but much of the damage had been pushed away into the darkest reaches of my mind. There was no point in making everyone else suffer and worry for me... Better to try and forget him, as he had said... But even then his face lingered in my thoughts.

And then there was Steve and Tony who were arguing in the background... Again.

"Can you not insult me for once?!" Steve all but yelled.

"I'd slap you, but then that'd be animal abuse." Tony shot back with a smug look.

Steve hissed and ran a hand through his blonde hair while Tony chuckled to himself. I looked back at them and smiled. Not a hollow smile, but a smile that actually had feeling in it. Yes, I was hurt, but I was slowly learning how to live again.

"Tony, don't be so mean," I laughed as I walked over to the two.

"The Capsicle started it!"

Rolling my eyes, I had to hold back a giggle while Steve narrowed his eyes at the billionaire. Poor Steve was never going to ever catch a break from him.

"Anyway, are the brownies almost done yet?" I asked.

"They will be ready to come out of the oven in approximately two minutes, ma'am," JARVIS spoke, and I gave a small jump. I never got use to his voice just coming out of thin air.

"Thanks a bunch, JARVIS."

"Anytime, miss," He replied before going silent once more.

And yes, guys. Me, Tony, and Steve were having brownies and a movie night. We decided to chill over at Tony's for a bit since I had nothing better to do and I really wanted a laugh by wanting to watch Tony and Steve bicker a little bit like two angry old men. Though, I just prayed to the All-Father that this time it wouldn't involve Tony putting on his iron suit and Steve going all war-hero on me.

Last time they almost broke Tony's swimming pool. Tony was not happy, let me tell you.

"So, what are we going to watch tonight?" Steve asked with a huff, trying to let out some hot-air.

"What about Batman Begins? Good movie. Wonderful acting. He's like me. Only not nearly as brilliant, handsome, or good with the ladies. And I don't have to much of childhood trauma experience. Besides, my suit has literally everything. Weapons, I can fly, and I have everyone on speed-dial. I have everything."

"Did Tony just compare himself to Walmart?" Steve asked with a grin.

"Hey!"

"Oh, how I love you two." I sighed with a giggle.

"How about Pearl Harbor?" Tony shot back with a frown tugging at the corners of his lips.

Chocolate brown and turquoise stared into each other with great intensity.

"Okay. We're watching Transformers DOTF, because I know you two won't ever be able to make a decision," I spoke.

Suddenly, there was a loud blunder on the terrace, and we all jumped while thunder boomed loudly in the distance... It couldn't be, could it? It was a one in a million chance, but... I darted towards the terrace, throwing open the doors and look out. Standing on the terrace was a tall, muscular man with flowing gold hair with a red cape, along with shining blue eyes. I sucked in a small breath. Thor.

"Thor!" I squealed, running up to him before throwing my arms around his neck and letting myself hang from him. His arms wrapped around me, and his chest rumbled softly as he chuckled.

"Hello, Miss Max. It is good to see you once again," He said kindly as I pulled away.

"Oh god. It's been ages! I've missed you so much! I never see you anymore.. How come you never visit, jerk?" I teased playfully, pushing him on the shoulder a bit although he didn't budge.

Thor's lips tugged down into a frown. "I have been... rather busy as of late. And how have you faired?"

"I... I've been dandy," I replied, giving a small smile. "And... Have you heard or seen from Loki?"

He stiffened and straightened his posture. "What is my brother's dealings is none of mine concern."

"I.. Thor, I'm sorry-"

"Dude!"

We both turned to see Tony and Steve standing in the doorway, Tony's eyes bulging and a vein in his neck sticking out so much I thought it would burst at any given moment.

"My terrace! I just had that fixed from last week.. Well, at least I don't come here often. But next time- can you PLEASE try landing a bit more gently?" Tony asked, nodding at the large cracks in the terrace.

"My apologies, Son of Stark." Thor replied with a bow of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Break-Point."

At least Steve was more welcoming. "Hello, Thor. It's nice to see you again. Why're you visiting?"

"I have missed thine company of my earthling friends on Midgard greatly," Thor replied as his mood seemed to lighten when he smiled. "So, it was mine thought that I should come and pay a visit."

* * *

We sat for almost three hours just talking and eating brownies with Thor, and as always, he made me laugh insanely. He was just a huge loveable, clueless lug at times. As much as I wanted to ask him about Loki, I just couldn't bring myself to do so. Not only because of how Thor stiffened when I asked, but because I knew it was just a lost cause.

Eventually, time flew by, and Thor had to leave.

"Do you HAVE to go?" I whined.

"Alas, I must, Miss Max. I have matters that I must attend to. Forgive me, m'lady, but I shall return within two cycles of Midgard's moon."

I couldn't help but grin as to how he talked. So old and... shakespeare-y. Even though Tony and Steve loved Thor's company (even though I had the feeling Tony was dying to get Thor out before he broke something else) just as much as I did, you could tell they were a little tired. And watching Thor was like watching a kid.

"Alright then, break-point. Go swing your hammer and what not somewhere else. You've cost me ten thousand dollars in one night." Tony huffed.

"I'm sorry. I shall be on my way now," Thor said as he began to turn away.

"Goodbye, Thor," Steve and I chimed together.

Thor gave a dazzling perfect white smile, then walked out onto the veranda and shot into the already black sky as Tony gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to fix what Thor broke. JARVIS?"

There was a beep, and then an electronic voice rang out in the room. "Yes, sir?"

"Show me the.."

Tony began rambling off on something to do with electronics as he disappeared into the other room, carrying parts of a very expensive look computer and other items.

"Poor Tony," I giggled.

"Well, you still wanna watch a movie? We didn't get to since Thor stopped by.."

"Nah, I'm good. I'm a bit tired, anyway."

"Then how about this: There's a small coffee shop down the street.. we could go get drink. It was called.. Star.. Starbunks."

"Don't you mean Star_bucks_?" I laughed.

Steve blinked and a light shade of pink rose on his lips as he brought up a hand to run through his sunshine-gold hair. "Oh, um.. Yeah. Sorry."

"It's fine," I laughed. But instead of rejecting his offer.. I did want a drink... And I'd kinda been cooped up in the house all day. It'd be nice to go out.

"You know what? I'd love to go out."

I tried not to giggle as Steve's eyes widened a bit as he wore a expression of surprise, a smile brightening his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Oh, uh.. Let me get ready, and we'll head out on my bike."

So we grabbed our shoes and jackets, and we headed downstairs to the main lobby. Tony would never notice that we'd left.

Outside, parked by the street, was an old-fashioned Harley-Davidson. It wasn't like the other flashy ones some bikers would ride; adorned with red flames and high handle bars. No, Steve's was classy. It was a sleek black, and seemed bulkier and more defined than all the others. And Steve had major pride in the bike. And I had a motor-cycle crush on it.

Steve walked forward before brushing a hand on the leather seat with a small pat before looking up at me with a lopesided smile with his other hand outstretched to me. "Ma'dam?"

"Why, thank you sir," I said with a grin, taking his warm hand in mine as I threw my leg over the bike and sat down. A moment or so later, Steve was nestled behind me; his chest pressed against my back. A few girls on the sidewalk slowed down to watch us, and a few of their stares looked.. envious.

I swallowed as I realized just what exactly the scene looked like. Steve was a very attractive man. Clear peach skin, cobalt eyes with gold hair.. not to mention, an extremely attractive body. Did I mention he was dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket on a motorcycle? And since his hands were on the bars, and I was in front, his back pressed to me..

We could easily look like a couple. A shudder ran through me at the thought.

"Oh! Almost forgot."

Steve leaned over and pulled out a helmet. "Better put this on."

"What about you?" I asked as I turned around a bit to look at him, slipping the helmet on my head.

"I'll be okay. I heal quick, and I'd rather be hurt than you," He said quietly as he began to tighten my chin strap. My skin tingled where his fingertips brushed my skin.

After a minute or so, he cranked the Harley up, and soon we were literally flying down the road. I laughed as we sped past cars and lights, as he turned sharply so we were almost on our side. It took fifteen minutes to reach Starbucks, but it was worth it.

We just talked as we would sip on our frappuccino's. I had order the Oreo one, while Steve had picked Caramel Mocha. When we finished our drinks, we started to head back towards the Harley. But there was a small park next to us and I begged Steve to walk with me- and he happily obliged.

The sidewalk was lit by lamps off to the side. Several people - mostly couples - were walking on the sidewalk, too. But this made me feel very uncomfortable after awhile, and above all awkward. Silence soon fell over us, and with all the couples around laughing and kissing, I just wanted to get out of here and mentally facepalmed myself for ever suggesting we go for a walk.

Suddenly, a warm arm wrapped itself around me and pulled me close to something solid. Steve looked down at me with cobalt eyes with a small smile playing on his lips. "Is this okay?"

I wanted to say no, but my mouth was dry and there was a strong realization as to how handsome he actually was hit me... And how close I was. His face was calm and gentle, and wasn't so sharp like Loki's.. Steve's body was warm, and even through his thick leather jacket it just poured into me. Loki's skin, on the other hand, had been almost as cool as ice almost because of his Frost Giant origins.

Suddenly, his other arm snaked around me and he pulled me firmly against his chest. The look on his face didn't change, and his grip tightened on me as my breathing started to increase as I stared up at him in dread. "Steve, please... Please don't..."

"Max.." Steve whispered as a soft smile formed on his lips. "There's something I've been meaning to say.. for a long time."

I opened my mouth to interrupt him, but he laid his index finger on my lips to silence me. "Let me say this."

He lowered his eyes nervously for a moment before meeting mine again. "Max.. Ever since I crashed in that ice, and woke up.. My life seemed over. I've lost my friends, and my family. Along with my first love... But then, I met you," he said softly. My heart was going a million miles an hour.

"You were a great friend to me. Sympathetic and caring, and you helped make me laugh; along with Tony, even though he is impossible to handle sometimes. But what I'm getting at, is... I think I love you, Max. I know you've been hurt in the past by Loki.." I winced at his name. "But this I promise you- I will NEVER hurt you like that. Ever, Max," Steve spoke intently as he released my back and slide his hands down to capture mine. "So... could you let me in, Max? Can you let me love you, and allow yourself to love me back? I know I'm just a kid from Brooklyn, but.. I could make you happy."

It was only when he finished that I realized I was trembling as tears ran down my face. I didn't want to do this. I was scared to feel for anyone else.. I was scared of being stabbed in the heart again, and being left. But why is it when I know these things so clearly, that I'm just wanting to melt into his arms and say I did want to be his?

"Steve.." I said just barely above a whisper.

"Shhh," He replied, resting his forehead against mine. I swallowed hard before sucking in a breath. Steve's lips hovered just over mine, and I had the intense urge to just lean into them and just forget the whole world even existed. In that moment, I accepted the cruel fact. Loki was never coming back, and he never loved me. It was just a game. Steve was real, and he could love me. And I knew he'd make me happy. I could easily picture myself with Steve.. it was a perfect match.

_Forget..._ My mind echoed. And that was it. I opened my eyes, and right as I started to lean in, I was able to look over Steve's shoulder and I had to stifle a choke. Standing twenty feet away was Loki.. and the girl from my dream. He was dressed in a black over-coat with a green scarf, the girl having her arm drapped through his. But she wasn't paying attention to Loki. She was talking to the girl beside them. Though, it was Loki who made me freeze.

His once emerald eyes now looked a menacing ice-blue, his gaze trapped against mine. He stood still I couldn't even see him breathing. A small frown lingered on his lips before his expression softened... An expression I couldn't make out. Sadness? Regret? Hurt? I'm-Sorry-For-Being-A-Complete-Douche expression? Sucking in a breath, I averted his gaze and pulled away from Steve.

"Can we leave now?" I asked quietly.

A broken look crossed his face. "But.. Max, I-"

"_Please,_" I whispered.

Without another word and a silent nod, he draped his arm back over my shoulders before looking back. I just kept looking forward, but I felt him grow stiff when he must have spotted Loki. Once we got back to Tony's penthouse, I said goodnight to Steve and Tony and just went straight to bed in the other spare room.

* * *

My dream was strange. I was in my room, and everything almost seemed gray. With a heavy sigh, I pulled myself out of bed and headed quietly for the kitchen so I didn't wake Tony or Steve. As I rounded the corner, my breath hitched and I froze. Loki was leaning against the counter with a emotionless face while his arms was crossed over his chest. His hair was much longer than it use to be, flowing down past his shoulders and cradling the side of his face. This was my first dream I had had of him in months.. But everything seemed so real. Was this really a dream?

I bit my lip and decided to see if it truly was...

"Loki?" I whispered.

Loki shifted and let out a small sigh. "Hello, Max.."

I took a step back. "I hope this is a dream.."

A ghost of a smirk played along his lips. "Have you learned to despise me that much after I left, darling?"

A small prick of pain went through my chest, and I pressed my lips firmly together as my eyebrows knitted together. "So you're really here... _Get. Out._" I seethed.

Loki gave a small chuckle. "No, this is dream. I just took the pleasure of coming to stop by for a visit after I saw you in the park."

"Why? So you can scream at me or tell me about your new relationship with that little brunette?"

I was trembling a bit, and I had never wanted to wake up so badly before. This was worse than any nightmare than I had gotten during these past few months. I was shaking because I was wanting to get away from him, but my blood was also boiling. Had he left me just to be with that goddess?

He stood up and walked over to me, his ice-blue eyes looking into mine. He was so close I could feel his cold breath on my face. "I've missed you, darling.. She is nothing. I have come to be with you once more."

I stared at him for a long moment before rearing back and slapping him hard across the face. "How _dare _you even show your face to me. How _dare _you say you've wanted to see me again-"

Loki wrapped his arms around my body and pressed me close to him as he hide his face in my hair. I was frozen at his touch, even through a dream. "Darling," He whispered in a broken voice. "Please... You have no idea why I left and said what I did, nor why I was with her... I... I had to say them, my love... My heart as been burning with the desire to see you for so, so long.."

"Why... Why do you do this to me... Why can't you just let me forget and get on with my life...?" I sobbed, holding back tears.

Loki pulled away just enough to look at me in the eyes. All I could see were those blue orbs. "You can try to forget me but I will always be there. Every time you look in a mirror or catch your reflection in a glass you will see me standing right behind you. But if you turn around you'll know you're alone. It won't be long before you're on your knees, begging for my return once more if I were to leave you this night."

And I knew deep in my heart he was right. Because he was just that addicting to me, and it would be hard for me to forget. "Why did you leave...?"

Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "My darling, I was having second thoughts.. You are mortal, and I am not. As much as I love you, I knew I would lose you... it would hurt me to watch you grow old, wither, and die right before my eyes.. So I thought it best for you and I to be apart. So, I had to hurt you and leave.. I thought if could hurt you enough, you'd forget about me and find another love; a better life than what I can offer you."

"But that doesn't explain.."

"Sigyn? Darling, she is nothing... I told her tonight we are done... She doesn't know how to love as you have. Your touch is the one thing that warms my skin. Your breath, your sighs, your moans, all of them can make me feel what I've never been able to feel before. I will give you all of me in return, my love. Just say that you shall have my once more."

There was a risk here. A risk in being left and hurt again, a risk in being hurt. And more importantly... Steve had just poured his heart out at me. Confessed his love, and I almost kissed him back. How would he feel after what just happened between us, and I was suddenly with Loki once again.

I pulled away, feeling like my heart was ripping to shreds again like it was a few months ago. "No," I said sternly. "No..."

Loki had a confused, and slightly hurt expression on his face. "You think you can walk in here, say you want to be with me again, and everything will go fine and I'll just say, '_Okay'?_ What the hell have you been smoking? You sure have some nerve... Yes, I want you. Yes, I think about you and miss you like crazy. But do you have any idea how much you've hurt me? No, you don't. Because you LEFT. You said you hated me, you said you never cared. And when I do see you again, some girl is on your arm. I see how it is."

Loki gritted his teeth and his eyes were so blue I could feel myself growing cold by just a look. "And you are innocent in this?" he growled. "If memory were to serve me correctly, _Max, _you were leaning up to kiss the soldier. So before you say I was around flirting and doing what I want, think about yourself."

I felt my cheeks begin to grow red, and my chest tightened. "That was nothing!" I snapped back with a hiss.

He raised an eyebrow with a somewhat victorious smile. "Really? _Nothing _you say? You seemed to desperate to be held and loved, my dear. Though, he could never make you feel truly happy as I can."

"I doubt it! Get out of my dream right now, you low-life insensitive-"

Before I could blink, one of his arms snaked around my waist and pushed me against him roughly; our hips grinding together while his other hand lost itself deeply into my hair as he began to dominate my mouth with a loud hiss. And suddenly my mind turned into Play-Doh. All sanity crushed into oblivion. His cool lips pulled hungrily at mine and I couldn't help but let out a small moan in want... And I suddenly found my hands lost into his long ebony hair.

Our tongues wrestled each other for dominance, and Loki let out a moan himself as his fingers curled against my scalp. He pushed me back against the counter, and that's when my trance broke. With all the strength I could muster, I pushed him away; panting slightly while Loki didn't even seem phased. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve before grinning at me wickedly. "You see? You mind says no, but your body says _yes."_

I shrieked angrily and stormed away back to my room, slamming the door behind me. Wake up, wake up, wake up, I told myself mentally. I sighed and just laid in my bed. Maybe this WASN'T a dream... Maybe this was real. And then a voice, like silk, whispered softly into my ear: "I shall be here again tomorrow night... Until then, my darling."

And then everything faded to black.

* * *

**WHEWWWW, GUYS! It's about damn time I updated, huh? Sorry, guys. I've been major busy. Marching season, y'know? xD So it's been difficult to write hardly at all. So.. Yup. 8'D I'd like to thank everyone who's faved and read this story. You've made me a very, very happy girl. And I hope this chapter pleases you.~ ... I hope. Just.. One or two more chapters left. xD WHAT SHALL HAPPEN? What is your OTP? LokiXMax, or SteveXMax? Do tell, I like to see who likes what. And more importantly... WHAT SHALL HAPPEN?  
**

**Ta ta, loves.~  
**


End file.
